El gato enjaulado
by Chia Moon
Summary: Chat se siente aprisionado por culpa de la presión sometida por su padre. Algo puede hacerle sentirle por una vez. 2º Premio del sorteo 320 historias de Face.


Primer premio del sorteo de las 320 historias que se celebró en _Imaginación fanfiction_.

Petición: Algo parecido al especial de navidad, con Chat necesitando escapar y que se encuentre con Mari.

.

Datos del fic:

**Título**: El gato enjaulado.

**Pareja**: Marichat

**Estado:** Terminado.

**Advertencias:** OOC en grandes cantidades por desgracia.

**Disclaimer:** Ladybug no es de mi autoria ni sus personajes utilizados. La historia sí, basada en una petición.

.

**El gato enjaulado**

**.**

**Ganadora: **Jackilyn.

¡Gracias por participar en el sorteo!

.

Era complicado y angustioso hasta el punto de sentirse enjaulado. No le había vuelto a pasar desde aquella fatídica navidad, pero a veces era el pan de cada día con un padre como el suyo. Lo quería, no podía negarlo, pero a veces odiaba tener tantas cadenas encima que lo asfixiaban.

Adrián Agreste era el chico perfecto que su padre esperaba, pero olvidaba que también necesitaba libertad.

—¿Otra vez has vuelto a discutir con tu padre, Adrián?

Miró al kawami que oscilaba en el aire mientras masticaba un trozo de camembert. Tan libre y tan feliz a su modo.

De nuevo, aquella salvaje rebeldía de ser libre le golpeó. Alargó el brazo para mostrar el anillo. Plagg abrió mucho los ojos, se tragó el queso justo a tiempo antes de ser absorbido por el anillo.

Chat Noir hizo su aparición.

Y con ello su libertad.

El frescor de la noche de parís lo recibió nada más saltar por la ventana y subir al tejado. Como un gato abandonado, callejero y libre. Correr por los tejados era maravilloso. El viento entre su cabello, la noche cayendo sobre su cabeza y la risa atascada en la garganta.

Hasta que los pulmones empezaron a pedirle un descanso y se detuvo, en lo alto de cualquier lugar, apoyado sobre una de las rejas y observó parís, en su noche tranquila. La gente en sus hogares, ocupados con sus vidas, con algo más que quehaceres aburridos o monótonos como le tocaban a él.

—Es tan cansado… —murmuró a la par que otra persona.

La voz le resultó familiar, demasiado. Se volteó para encontrarse a Marinette en el suelo, con varias hojas de folio desperdigadas alrededor suyo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, gatete? —preguntó al verle.

Saltó de la barandilla, sonriendo ante su pregunta.

—Un gato siempre está alerta —respondió orgulloso—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Intento crear algo nuevo para el concurso que se celebrará dentro de poco.

Recordaba haber escuchado algo a su padre acerca de eso. No era la primera vez que Marinette se mostraba interesada en ello y, debía de reconocer, era muy buena. Al menos, había llegado a convencer a su padre y también, a la madre de Clohe, algo que no era fácil. Hasta había tenido la oportunidad de irse al extranjero para ser mejor.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Una chaqueta para hombre —explicó ella. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción—. Debe ser llamativa, pero no demasiado. Sofisticada, pero que no aburra. Y también tiene que llevarla él…

—¿Él?

Marinette pareció ruborizada repentinamente. Carraspeó y levantó los ojos hacia él.

—No importa. ¿Por qué estás por aquí? ¿Algún Akuma?

Notó cierta preocupación y no era de extrañar. Muchas ocasiones eran las que la muchacha había estado involucrada sin quererlo. Y algunas de esas ocasiones había tenido que salvarle el pellejo. Cosa que no le había importado.

—No te preocupes, si hubiera alguno, has de saber que te rescataría con mucho gusto —aseguró haciendo una reverencia tan grácil como del tipo que terminaba casi con sus narices pegadas.

—Vale, vale, frena, gatito —rio ella apartándole con un dedo—. Estoy segura de que Lady lo solventaría enseguida.

—Claro que sí —garantizó sin poder esconder su atracción por ella—. Pero no quiero ser descortés mientras pienso en otra dama teniendo a ti delante.

Le tomó la mano, yendo a besársela. Ella la apartó grácilmente, fingiendo meterse un mechón tras la oreja.

—Sí, sí —afirmó poniéndose en pie y estirándose. Avanzó hasta llegar al mismo punto en que él había estado momentos antes.

Aprovechó para curiosear los bocetos. Eran figuras de hombre, con diferentes chaquetas. Lo único que se asemejaba era la rubia cabellera del sujeto en cuestión.

—¿Por qué todos son rubios?

Ella giró la cabeza para verle.

—Ah, porque quien lo llevará es rubio. Si no uso los colores de su persona, no puedo encajarlo con los de la chaqueta —explicó—. Adrián Agreste será quien la utilice.

Hubo un suspiro soñador por su parte que se le escapó, concentrado en lo que tenía entre las manos. Lo dejó de nuevo donde estaba y se acercó a ella, subiéndose de un salto para quedar agazapado junto a ella.

—¿Qué harías si pudieras dedicarte a otra cosa? —cuestionó repentinamente.

Ella lo observó detenidamente, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Asustado, gatito?

—No, Enjaulado —corrigió.

Ella no respondió y por un instante se preguntó si le habría escuchado. Hasta que alargó la mano hasta llegar a su cabeza, acariciándole los cabellos como si de un animal realmente se tratara. Extrañamente, se descubrió que casi podía ronronear y eso sólo le había pasado una vez con una mujer.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, nada puede retener a un gato al cien por cien. Hasta es el rey en su casa —dijo apartando la mano—. Y creo que tú tienes chispa de sobras para comerte el mundo.

Se inclinó hacia ella, escuchando sus palabras, preguntándose por qué realmente parecía siempre tener algo escondido bajo esa boca rosada. Sonrió y esa vez, sí le besó la mano.

—Sólo habría algo que podría retener a este gato —reconoció—. ¿Quieres probarlo?

—Gatete —advirtió.

Pero él no la hizo caso.

—Hay una buena posibilidad de que un gato se deje un rato acariciar por alguien. Puede que, si recibe buenos mismos, quiera hasta más.

—También puede morder y no tengo ganas de que me muerdan —señaló ella retrocediendo lo suficiente como para intentar esquivarle.

Grave error. Resbaló y la parte superior de su cuerpo sobresalió por la barandilla. Estaba a punto de caer, cuando la atrapó. La lanzó al aire, atrapándola en sus brazos una vez más y se volvió.

—Eso fue peligroso —puntualizó—. Quizás deba ser yo quien atrape a la artista en vez de ella al gato.

Marinette se había aferrado a él, con el corazón latiéndole y la boca medio abierta.

Chat apenas fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que sintió el calor contra sus propios labios.

La dejó en el suelo, sorprendido, esperando una bofetada de su parte. Ella se dejó caer hasta el suelo y él señaló uno de los dibujos.

—Generalmente soy más de gustarme el negro, que resalta mis ojos, pero el blanco creo que le quedaría bien a ese chico. Ahora, tú eres la artista, princesa.

Le guiñó un ojo, subió a la barandilla y levanto una mano como despedida.

—Que sueñes bien.

Estaba seguro de que unos tejados más atrás, su nombre se escuchó en un grito. Pero ahora estaba de demasiado buen humor como para disculparse.

Y, si era sincero, ni siquiera recordaba por qué había escapado.

Era un gato enjaulado, sí, pero cuando era libre, siempre encontraba un tesoro que cazar.

**Fin**

**Abril 2019**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
